Shadowed Blood
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: Blackwater.Place I've called home for sixteen years and counting.Recently the place has started looking like Empire City on a good day.Now I'm stuck right in the thick of it.But that isn't even the tip of the iceberg.That's just about to come.
1. Prologue

**People say that who we are defines us. If you grow up badly, you'll be a bad guy. Have a good upbringing, and it's all rainbows and sunshine. Those people don't know crap. Just because you've had a bad start to life, doesn't mean you're the villain. Sometimes it makes you the only hope to save the day.**

* * *

><p><em>My life's pretty much like a bad drama movie. I used to be a happy child, born to Hannah and William Simmons in the city of Blackwater. My parents loved me, especially my mother. All in all, it was a good life. But when do good things ever last?<em>

_At the age of five, members of the biggest gang in the city busted into my home, holding us at gunpoint and, thanks to the universal rule of 'wrong place, wrong time,' they shot at me, only for my mother to jump to my rescue, losing her life in the process. _

_From then, my life went down the drain. My dad blamed me for her death, constantly reminding me and punishing me for it. It got to a point where I actually believed him, making me cut my wrists and watch the blood flow._

_Then I met Michael Davidson. Unlike most kids our age, he wasn't scared of me, not afraid to be seen with me in public. We fell in love, as kids do, and had a complicated relationship for two years. Even though it's over for us as a couple, we still hang as friends. When you're me, any friend you make is worth a lot._

_He helped me get my life on track. If you met me on the streets, I'd just look like your regular goth girl with long black hair, black clothes and dark personality. What you wouldn't know is I've been learned martial arts, taken up urban exploration, anything to give me an edge over the Black Stars._

_The Black Stars are the assholes that killed my mother, made me live a crappy life for eleven years and give everyone a hard time. Police have a hard time dealing with them, which means there's a higher crime rate than most cities. Except Empire City, but it went to hell in a hand basket a long time ago. _

_Now guess what. Terrorists have set up shop here in Blackwater. Same guys from Empire City, called the First Sons. They basically own the forest isle, setting up a lab there and pumping their waste into the water. Plants are getting sick and twisted, infected by whatever they're pumping out there. No-one wanders into the woods here, and those that do aren't seen again._

_And to top it all off, the cities under lockdown, no-one in or out, all because of the 'biological threat'. Practically like Empire City all over again. And as you'd expect, I'm right in the middle of it, kicking Black Star ass, dealing with usual teenage crap and trying to survive the new quarantine. My name's Miranda Simmons, and get ready for the ride of your lives. Sure as heck know I wasn't._


	2. First Encounter

**Just to point out, the italic segments at certain points in chapters would be when a key cutscene would play. Similar to how the comic style ones would play out in the games. Any major plot moments will be done in this format.**

* * *

><p>Her heavy boots pounded the pavement as she ran, raven black hair flowing behind her. Behind her were boys taller, broader and stronger looking than her, a five pointed star logo stitched into their jackets. They were gaining on her, only to lose their target.<p>

She'd leapt up onto a window ledge, grabbing onto a pipe and scaling the building, reaching the rooftop in minutes. Once up there, she looked down, watching the group of five walk off, shouting insults at her.

"Pathetic. Not even trying to keep chasing me," Miranda Simmons mumbled, her violet hue eyes glancing across the Residential district of Blackwater. Connections to the other three islands had been cut off, only the Black Stars and First Sons able to travel between islands.

"_Hey Miranda,"_ a male voice spoke, the cell phone on Miranda's belt automatically answering the call.

"What's up Michael?" Miranda replied, taking the phone from her belt and placing it in a shoulder strap made specifically to hold her cell phone during conversations.

"_Heard you ticked off five Black Stars. What did you do?"_

"Just entered their territory and they recognised me. Probably thought they'd get a reward for bringing me down."

"_You beat them or escape?"_

"Escaped to the rooftops. You at home?"

"_Yeah. Parents are out for food, leaving me all to my lonesome,"_ Michael sighed.

"I'd be there, but considering the bridge is still up, no-one's willing to lower it and I'm not going in the water," Miranda replied, already starting to run towards the edge of the roof.

"_I understand. Talk to you later,"_ Michael said, ending the call just as Miranda leapt towards the next building, continuing to run. While her urban exploration skills weren't fully developed, she had the raw courage that made her a quick learner. She knew how to climb, but nothing really advanced.

"No, keep away!" a male voice yelled, coming from an alleyway. Glancing down, Miranda watched as a man and woman were backed against a wall, members of the Black Stars wielding knives and any other crude melee weapon. Silently, she climbed down to a safe height to jump from, ready to strike.

With speed and precision, she fell, aiming her booted foot for one member's skull. Her attack hit home, alerting the other members to her presence as she back flipped, landing in a fighting stance as she faced the remaining three members.

"You made a big mistake little emo. You picked one nasty way to kill yourself," one man taunted, a sneer on his face.

"Really think so?" Miranda whispered, waiting for them to come closer. As one raised his arm to attack, she struck out with a kick, catching him in the chest, before dodging another attack, grabbing the attacker's arm and flipping him over her shoulder. The final attacker tried to strike, only to have his jaw broken as her boots collided with his face as she back flipped.

"You two okay?" she asked, starting to walk away. She glanced back as the man nodded, the two of them running away from the area while Miranda simply walked, her long black hair falling over her eyes as she walked.

"Guess I'd best get back home. Or I could always head for the bandstand, crash there for the night," Miranda mumbled to herself, walking in the direction of the park as night began to fall, the moon starting to rise in the sky.

Upon arriving at the park, she noticed a deathly silence. Even at night, people crowded in the park, mainly because they had nowhere else to go. Not that she didn't like the peace, but it was unsettling. She also noticed the lights were out, adding to her apprehension.

"Enjoying the night," a male voice mocked, a figure hidden in shadows walking into view. He looked thin, almost frail, yet he was taller than Miranda. On one side of his head, an orange glow burned where an eye should be.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she questioned, standing in a combat stance as he came closer.

"I'm just a shadow. And what I want? Just some fun," the figure chuckled, finally walking into light.

* * *

><p><em>His skin was as white as snow, even paler than mine. His entire right arm looked like it was made of thousands of tiny knives, wicked metal fingers shining in the moonlight. Half his head was metal, his left eye nothing more than an orange glow. And his teeth, they were like daggers as he grinned at me, insanity staring right at me.<em>

_He ran at me, his knife-like fingers ready to plunge into my flesh. He moved fast, only barely missing as I got out of the way, kicking him in the gut in the process. Black goo flew out of his mouth, some of it hitting me in the face. While I tried to wipe it off, some ran over my right eye, burning my skin and leaving me a crescent scar. _

_In my moment of distraction, I felt searing pain shoot through me, the source being his bladed fingers piercing my chest, missing important organs. More of that black goo fell on my chest, as he laughed, revelling in my pain. _

_As he lifted his fingers out, still laughing, what felt like fire burned in my veins, making me scream in torment. But as he lifted his fingers, ready to stab me again, the pain stopped, the wounds on my chest healing quickly. He was just as surprised as I was, and tried to stab me again. Didn't know why, but I thrust my hand forward, missing his arm, only for a black tendril to shoot out of my hand, hitting him in the head and knocking him off me. _

_By the time I got to my feet, he'd vanished, leaving me with questions. Who was he? What was he? And what did I just do? Whatever I did, it may just help me survive in this city. Or get me killed. Only one way to find out, isn't there?_


	3. Coming to terms

**Just as a random note, Miranda's voice sounds like Raven from Teen Titans (Tara Strong) while Michael's voice is like Shadow's from Sonic the Hedgehog (Jason Anthony Griffith). And text in bold in the middle of the story represents a Karma Moment.**

* * *

><p>Wracked with pain, Miranda slowly got to her feet, her eyes fixed on the hand that shot the black tendril. She almost fell to the ground again, pain shooting through her body as she tried to walk. Coughing up blood, she hit the speed dial on her phone, hoping Michael would be up.<p>

"_What's up? Sleeping in the bandstand again tonight?" _Michael yawned, evidently having been woken.

"I was going to, but something happened," Miranda coughed, her voice more raspy than usual.

"_What happened? You okay?" _Michael inquired, his usual calm gone for but a moment.

"Some guy with a metal arm attacked me. And that isn't the weirdest thing. When I got him off me, I hit him with this shadowy black tendril," she explained, making her way to the bandstand as people started to wander into the park.

"_You trying to tell me you've developed umbra-kinesis?"_

"I think so. Look, I'm going to try and get some sleep, then worry about this in the morning. I'll talk to you then. Night," she yawned.

"_Night,"_ Michael replied, hanging up. Now at the bandstand, Miranda thought about trying to get some sleep, when screams reached her ears, people running down the street from members of the Black Stars. One of the gang members, however, was making chunks of the street rise from the ground, trying to throw them at the fleeing citizens.

"Give me a break," Miranda sighed, running towards the group. Raising her arm, she shot out a black tendril, hitting the building and stopping the group's advance, directing their attention on her.

"So, the emo witch has powers too? Let's get her boys," the group leader shouted, aiming an assault rifle at Miranda as she rolled behind a tree, bullets and tree splinters flying past her, leaving small cuts on her cheek and ear. Being quick, she shot out another tendril, hitting the man in the chest before getting him again in the head, knocking him unconscious.

The geo-kinetic conduit pulled up another chunk of rock, throwing it at the tree. As Miranda rolled to the side, the tree fell with a resounding crack, the boulder breaking into several pieces, dust billowing over the area. Looking to her earth manipulating foe, Miranda watched as he pulled up another chunk of earth with little effort, ready to throw it.

"_Damn it, there has to be some way to turn his attacks against him," _Miranda mentally groaned. Watching as the rock hurtled towards her. In a last ditch attempt to avoid being crushed, she thrust both arms forward, hoping something would happen.

What did happen stunned the three Black Star members, as a large claw made of black mist formed, grabbing the rock. They watched as Miranda spun a three-sixty, the claw following her before throwing the rock back at them, unable to dodge out of shock as it hit them, practically flattening them.

"Whoa. That was….something," Miranda gasped, out of breath as people started crowding around her, many of them amazed at what she'd just done. She turned to go back to the bandstand, amazement at her own powers being quickly replaced with irritation at the crowd following her. Combined with her exhaustion, she snapped.

"Would you all just go away!" she yelled, shooting a black tendril at nothing in particular as she face the crowd, her eyes seeming to glow like amethyst flames. She watched as people left, some walking away with looks of disgust while others ran, fearing for their lives.

"Great, now people think I'm some crazy psycho. Well, more so than usual," she sighed, lying down on the wooden floor and quickly drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The morning light shone over Blackwater, the few clouds in the sky unable to block it. As such, Miranda was easily woken, the sunlight getting at her eyes. Stretching, she took stock of her surroundings, eyes resting on the battlefield from the previous night.<p>

"So I wasn't dreaming. Damn, can't believe all that actually happened," she mumbled, slowly getting up. She watched as people wandered around the park, some of them giving her a passing glance of apprehension. Leaving her bandstand, she slowly wandered around the town.

"_Miranda, are you there?"_ Michael asked, his voice coming from her phone.

"Yeah. Anything up?" she inquired, stopping in an alleyway.

"_I just discovered something on the internet. According to some guy named Zeke Dunbar's blog, there's someone just like you, only they have electric powers. Blog has a lot of hits and there's even some photos. If you were here, I'd show you them,"_ he replied, sounding calm as always.

"Really. Sure they aren't faked?" Miranda sighed, letting out a small yawn.

"_I'm pretty sure. Listen, I heard a rumour that Black Stars are taking people to the docks, hoping to give them to the First Sons for their research in return for money. I'd check it out, seeing as you have powers now,"_ he explained, hanging up.

"Great. Well, guess my powers are good for something," Miranda muttered, running back out into the street towards the docks. People stumbled out of her way, various insults thrown at her. Ignoring it, she found herself able to run faster since gaining her powers, as well as having what felt like unlimited energy.

With the docks in sight, she leapt onto a drainpipe, climbing up it onto a store roof. Looking down at the docks, she watched as members of the Black Stars herded people towards the boat, most of them wielding assault rifles.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Quite a lot of them here. Most of them wielding guns. If I jump down and take them on as they are, I'm gonna have a difficult fight on my hands. Maybe I could use some of these gas tanks to take some of them out, but I could hurt some of the civilians. Is an advantage to me worth other people's lives?"<strong>

* * *

><p>Having weighed up her options, Miranda jumped down, shadows building around her arm as she fired a black tendril, hitting one gang member in the head. As the rest opened fire, she dived behind a wall, firing tendrils before ducking back down. Opening fire again, she hit at least five members, winding them long enough to take them down with a tendril to the head.<p>

With one more member still standing, she vaulted over the wall, running towards him as he opened fire again. She felt some bullets hit, only for her wounds to heal quickly. In seconds, she was close enough, unleashing a roundhouse kick, disarming the man, before grabbing his head, slamming it onto her knee, knocking him out.

"Run! Get out of here!" she yelled, watching as people ran, some giving her thanks. Heading back towards the park, she dialled Michael's number.

"Managed to get those people to safety. Nearly got shot to pieces though," she muttered, taking a shortcut through some alleys.

"_Impressive. Must have gained advanced healing with your powers,"_ he replied.

"Yeah, but now I feel drained. Probably used a lot of energy to beat those Black Stars," she groaned, stopping quickly. Looking around, she watched as people walked around, some giving her strange looks.

For a brief second, she blacked out, a vision forming in her mind. She saw herself biting into a person's wrist like a vampire, only the person seemed to be allowing her. A second later, she saw herself fighting a downed Black Star member before biting his neck, draining his blood and leaving a lifeless corpse. The next, she saw herself biting another downed Black Star, only this time, black shadows surrounded his ankles and wrists, binding him to the ground.

"_You okay? You seemed to black out for a second,"_ Michael inquired, unable to see what was going on.

"I'm fine. I think my powers recharge when I drink a person's blood," she mumbled, thinking over her statement.

"_I see. I'll leave you to it. Just don't kill anyone," _Michael replied, hanging up.

"Guess it's back to the docks," Miranda sighed, running back in that direction.


	4. Mysteries solved

After drinking the blood of three Black Star members, Miranda left them restrained by shadowy shackles, calmly walking towards the centre of the Residential Isle, black tendrils dancing around her arm.

"_Hey Miranda, I was looking around the internet, and found that some people in your area may need help. Help that only someone with powers can offer, seeing as the police are too busy,"_ Michael called, the sound of typing clearly heard over the phone.

"Look, I have enough problems of my own to deal with. My powers are still an enigma to me, so what help can I be if I can't keep them under control, or know their limits?" Miranda sighed, continuing her walk as people cast her strange looks.

"_Speaking of powers, I just finished reading this guy's blog. Turns out, his last entry was a few months ago, telling how he would be in New Marais. I'm doing whatever research I can, just in case it can help you with your powers,"_ Michael stated.

"Yeah, sure. See how controlling lightning can help me control shadows. Great idea," Miranda retorted, hanging up before climbing a building. As she neared the top, she barely glimpsed the bomb on the roof before it detonated, sending her crashing into the next building before she slammed into the alley below, falling unconscious on impact.

"_Damn, Black Stars are getting smarter,"_ she mentally groaned, trying to wake up, only for what looked like a film play out. She watched as a man she'd never met or seen before jumped from a building, blue electricity building at his fingertips as he slammed into the ground, a wave of electricity circling out, knocking people flying.

The next image she saw was of herself this time, watching as she created a tendril of shadows, using it to swing high into the air before doing something similar to the man, black mist surrounding her hands and feet as she slammed into the ground, black mist forming a cloud around her.

* * *

><p>As she pushed herself off the pavement, she felt an ache in her limbs, slowly stretching to rid herself of the pain. As she got her bearings, she realised her phone had gone off, Michael practically yelling her name.<p>

"Relax Michael, no need to get a search party. I'm fine, just a little sore."

"_What happened, I've been yelling your name for three damn hours. Don't try and say you fell asleep."_

"Black Stars are getting smarter. They booby trapped the top of a building. Got to the top and barely see the thing before it blows up in my face. Doubt I'd have survived without powers. Speaking of which, I think I had a vision of some kind."

"_Really? What off?"_

"I saw this guy with lightning powers jump off a building and create this shockwave at them bottom, then saw myself do something similar."

"_Don't know how, but maybe you develop your powers through psychic visions. Since we don't know exactly how you got your powers, it could be some side effect that helps you awaken dormant abilities."_

"Right. Look, I'm going to see if anyone needs help before heading to the bandstand. I'll send you a message once I get there to let you know," Miranda finished, hanging up before glancing up at a rooftop. Seeing a flag pole hanging over the street, she fired up a tendril, letting it hook onto the pole before swinging, using her limited acrobatics to land on the roof.

"Okay, so I _can_ do that," she mumbled, running across the rooftops while keeping an eye out for anyone in need. After a few minutes, she saw someone hiding in a doorway, constantly glancing out into the street. Jumping down, she rolled as she landed in front of the man, scaring him half to death.

"You're that girl with the powers? You have to help them," the man stuttered.

"What's the problem? Ticked off Black Stars?" she asked, dusting herself off.

"One of their earth conduits is tearing up the street. The police are getting slaughtered, and innocent people are getting caught in the crossfire," the man said, pointing in the direction of the violence just as a chunk of road landed in front of them.

"I've got it," Miranda muttered, charging onto the street, black tendrils around her lower left arm as another chunk of earth flew at her. She threw her arms forward, the black claw catching the boulder before she spun a three sixty, returning the rock back to its thrower, dazing him long enough to throw a tendril onto a nearby flag pole, swinging around it before landing a kick to the back of his neck, jumping into the air before crashing into the ground, a black cloud surrounding both herself and the earth conduit.

As he tried to recover from whatever the mist was doing to him, Miranda kicked him in the side of the leg, knocking him off balance before her palm slammed into his forehead, knocking him to the ground, before she slammed her booted foot onto his stomach, winding him before she let black tendrils wrap around his wrists and ankles, restraining him.

"Try breaking out of that," she gasped, trying to regain her breath before police officers moved in, lifting him up and handcuffing him.

"Thank you. Couldn't have done it without you," one man thanked, leading the officers off with their prisoner.

"Nice to see I'm being appreciated for once in my life," Miranda mumbled, slowly walking towards the park as people started to gather at the fight zone, no-one paying her any notice.

"_I heard the police had help from the Shadow of Blackwater. Seems your building a reputation for yourself," _Michael's voice stated.

"As long as I don't get hounded by fan boys or anything, I don't care. Is there anything new I should know about the Black Stars or the First Sons?"

"_Only that the First Sons apparently had a base in New Marais. I'm still looking, but they're a secret society, so don't expect much. Also, got an e-mail from some woman called Nix, claiming to know conduits that can help you."_

"How did people find out about me outside Blackwater? Didn't think any news station would report there's someone with powers stuck in the Quarantine."

"_I'll try and find out. Look, she sent me a number that you should try. I've sent you a message with the number. Get back to me soon." _

"Fine," Miranda sighed as Michael hung up, her phone chiming to show she had mail. She also had a low battery. _"Alright, most TVs have a USB port these days, so if I just get onto the roof, I can charge it,"_ she thought, black tendrils dancing around her hand.

Like earlier, she aimed it at a building, letting it pull her up like a grapple line. Keeping an eye open for booby traps, she ran and leapt from rooftop to rooftop until she found a TV with a couch in front of it. Taking a USB cable out of her pocket, she connected up her phone before lying down on the couch, staring up at the stars for an hour.

"Guess I should try that number," she sighed to herself, opening the message before entering the number into her phone, listening as it rang four times before someone picked up.

"_You have just reached Lucy Kuo. I know you have powers, and I have a lot to tell you."_

* * *

><p><em>Lucy Kuo. I listened to her as she told me a story. A story about how Cole McGrath, the lightning man from Empire City who went on to become the Patron Saint of New Marais. He's fought the Beast, an unbelievably powerful Conduit who would have killed humanity to give rise to Conduits. <em>

_Making the ultimate sacrifice, Cole used a device that killed the Conduits, saving the millions of humans who would have been killed by the Plague. But that wasn't the end. Oh no, the inventor of the device had wanted both humans and Conduits to survive, so instead of killing them, the device simply left them in a death like coma before it released the energy it had absorbed, making it harmless to humans, but meaning that all Conduits had their powers unlocked._

_She explained to me that somehow, I had the Conduit gene, yet it was a different strain, one that was unaffected by the device or Ray Field Radiation. She said she was sending help, but it would be a while before back up got here. She also said she'd be sending in something to make me stronger, letting me build up my powers slowly, in a way that I could quickly master new abilities before learning a new one._

_As unbelievable as it sounds, it was nice to know there were people out there like me who were on my side. For one of the few times in my life, I didn't feel completely alone._


	5. In the Wind

Miranda sat on the couch, listening to every detail about Cole McGrath's tale. She was absorbed in it, trying to wrap her head around the idea that it wasn't _just_ a story. It had actually happened.

"_Right now, we can only send you Blast Cores. They should let you unlock some of your new powers just like they helped Cole's,"_ Lucy Kuo explained.

"Wait, if Cole already used the Blast Cores, how am I supposed to?" Miranda questioned, getting off the couch and surveying the Residential Isle and the starry sky above her.

"_We managed to infuse left over RF energy into them. I think they'll work the same way, only you'll have to look for an electrical current to spark it," _Kuo stated. _"Also, I'm sending a program to you and your friend's phones. It should allow for multi-person conversations at any time. I'm going to fill your friend in on everything," _she added.

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do? I can't lie on my ass and do nothing," Miranda muttered, pacing impatiently.

"_From what I hear, the Black Stars are hoarding supplies in some warehouses nearby. Apparently there's some new Conduit already there," _Michael spoke up, having heard the shadow Conduit's muttering.

"Okay, I'll check it out. Wish me luck," Miranda sighed, cracking her knuckles before Michael and Kuo hung up. After taking a deep breath, she started running, leaping between rooftops and using her 'Grapple Tendril' to make longer jumps. After a few minutes of running and leaping, she heard something below.

"Please, I have a family to support…." a man pleaded, standing against a wall as two Black Stars pointed guns at him. With an irritated growl, Miranda leapt down, landing silently before sneaking towards the gang members.

With speed born of practice, she swiftly brought her elbow forward, slamming it into on member's face while sweeping her foot forward, dropping him, before she rolled forward, smashing a booted foot into the second's side, firing a black tendril at his head before he could recover.

"Thank you. I won't forget this," the mugging victim thanked, running back towards the main street.

"Guess I'd better get used to this happening," Miranda sighed, sprinting back into the main street as she continued towards the warehouse. It took a few minutes, but she soon arrived, hiding behind a dumpster as she took a good look at the situation.

"_Okay, looks like there's plenty of them. Too many for one Conduit. And no option to thin the ranks like last time," _Miranda pondered, trying to think of a way to fight, when she felt a strong wind blow past her. From her hiding place, her violet eyes watching in awe as someone no older than she was somersaulted onto the top of the warehouse in one swift move.

"You boys ready for an ass kicking?" the boy taunted. His hair was a light brown and boyishly long while his eyes were a bright grey/blue combo. He wore a blue jacket over a black top, grey jeans and white sneakers. Before Black Stars could fire on him, he jumped into the air before slamming down into the ground, creating a massive shockwave that sent most gang members flying.

"So, you're the other Conduit I've heard about?" Miranda called, coming out of her hiding place as the boy looked at her in surprise.

"Miranda? I heard there was a Conduit nicknamed the 'Shadow of Blackwater', but I didn't quite expect it to be you," the boy exclaimed, running over to the girl.

"Do I know you?" she questioned, cocking a brow in curiosity.

"I'm Tyson Askew. We went to the same school before the lockdown, though I've probably heard more about you than you do about me," the boy replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I see. How's about we get to know each other _after_ we deal with the Black Stars," Miranda sighed, slowly walking towards the warehouse.

"Sure. Let's get some grub," Tyson joked, cyan tinted wind swirling around his hands. The two of them watched as the warehouse doors opened, gang members charging out, human members opening fire while two Conduits threw chunks of earth at the pair.

"Miranda, hit this!" Tyson shouted, throwing a swirling cyan orb into the air. As it neared the ground, she fired a black tendril at it, the orb bursting into a black tornado, sweeping any human Black Star into the air while black tendrils hit the Conduits.

While the Conduits were dealing with the tornado, Miranda ran at one, sliding between his legs before delivering a powerful kick to the back of his neck, knocking him out quickly. She snuck a glance at Tyson, watching as he leapt into the air, performing a spinning downward kick that struck the Conduit on the head, knocking him out.

"Where'd you learn to fight?" she called over to him as they ran into the warehouse, keeping her eyes open for any ambushes.

"When you're stuck with the Black Stars and the First Sons and you discover you're a Conduit, you tend to learn how to fight pretty quickly. Besides, why have powers when you won't use them?" he sighed, close behind the raven haired girl as they advanced deeper into the warehouse.

"Seems pretty quiet," Tyson muttered, his eyes darting around, trying to pick out any signs of the Black Stars.

"You just had to jinx it," Miranda hissed, violet eyes glaring at the wind Conduit, who simply took a few steps back, his hands up in a gesture of apology. Rolling her eyes, the goth simply continued on, throwing the rear doors open.

"Oh bugger," Tyson cursed, practically jumping when a shot rang out. In front of him were at least twenty Black Stars, who, like him, practically jumped when the shot pierced the quiet. Glancing to his side, Tyson noticed Miranda had been hit, clutching her side.

Now down on one knee, the shadow Conduit looked to a nearby rooftop, trying to find the sniper. Finding him, she watching in shock as her violet eyes met the cold grey eyes of her father as he walked away, a look of disgust clear on his face.

"That….that asshole…I'll kill him," Miranda growled, black tendrils snaking around her whole body as she shook with rage, her violet eyes literally glowing as her blood dripped onto the ground. "I'll kill you all!" she yelled, a cloud of black mist surrounding her, before she thrust her arms forward, black tendrils skewering every gang member in front of her, crimson blood dripping onto the ground while blank, lifeless eyes all stared at her as she collapsed, her arms shaking as she tried to support herself.

"Damn it, we better get somewhere safe. You need that wound treated," Tyson exclaimed, scooping her up as she coughed up more blood. With cyan wind dancing at his feet, he ran, faster than any Olympic sprinter, towards the nearest medical clinic as the goth in his arms slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"<em>What….what happened? How did I do that back there?"<em> Miranda mentally asked herself, watching as another vision started to play out. This time, she watched as the man from before, presumably Cole McGrath, threw a concentrated orb of electricity at a group of red hooded foes, watching it explode.

She then saw herself throwing a ball of swirling black mist at a group of foes. Black tendrils snaked out from where it landed, slowly pulling the enemies towards it, before it exploded, sending them flying.

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly dipping beneath the horizon as Miranda's eyes flickered open. She was lying on her back, her view being that of the water glistening in the evening sunset. Despite feeling weak, she managed to push herself into a sitting position.<p>

"Still alive?" Tyson joked, seeming to appear from nowhere. The wind Conduit sat on the arm of the couch she was sitting on, glancing out at the sunset.

"Yeah. How long was I out?" she inquired, her head pounding as she glanced up at him.

"A few hours. People got the supplies from the warehouses. No-one's moved the bodies yet," Tyson replied, his silver/blue gaze now on Miranda.

"I don't know how I did that. I just saw…who shot me, lost it, and just lashed out. Didn't know I'd unleash that much power," she muttered, avoiding his stare.

"I'm not blind or stupid. I saw it was your dad who took the shot. You don't need to hide that from me," he reassured, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't need or want sympathy. Like I said, I'm going to kill him for being one of the Black Stars. He'll pay for what he's done to me," she hissed, clenching her fists as black tendrils snaked around her arms.

"Um, I'm going to go and check up on my parents. Someone named Kuo was looking for you, so I'd give her a call," Tyson stammered, jumping to street level before dashing off, moving like that which he controlled.


End file.
